


Fever

by bintellectualmalec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: ALEC AND MAIA ARE A BROTP, F/F, JUST CHILL PLS, Stripper!AU, alec's stripper name is ice btw, im not one of those stans, mentions of magnus and jace, this is a rollercoaster of gay girl shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 19:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10623450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bintellectualmalec/pseuds/bintellectualmalec
Summary: Maia has a very special job and Isabelle wants to see a little more of her performances.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ah back at it again with the vague ass summaries, this definitely a sexy little sort between two of my favorite characters. there's a real lack of gay girl shit in this fandom and i don't think i should be like yknow a predominant voice for the shit or whatever but writing something myself is idk a start?

Being a stripper is hard.

Hell it's worse than hard.  Being a stripper means you have to create a whole new type of protection around yourself in case some overly turned on person ask you for a hookup and won't take no for an answer. Being a stripper means that despite people coming to see you perform on a stage and embrace your sexuality, you get slandered on every platform for making your money the way you find my lucrative and enjoyable. Being a stripper means being discredited and told you 'just dance on a pole; how hard can it be?' when people don't even understand in the slightest what it's like to have to hold yourself up 5 feet in the air, swing and dance down and up it, and still look sexy doing it. Being a stripper means people think they have a free shot at degrading you because they pay you. Being a stripper means being apart of one of the most disrespected arts.

But being a stripper is one of the most amazing things anyone could ever ask for, at least in Maia's opinion.

Maia joined the strip scene about 2 years ago, initially to help pay off student loans because hell, she lived in Brooklyn and when was an apartment in New York every considered cheap, and every since she began, she's loved it. 

Stripping to Maia was like a release, how some people got their release through painting or writing, she got hers through stripping. Hearing the crowd cheer for her while she did nothing more but embrace herself and every bit of her sexuality, skin, and body; from her ass to her lips to her thighs to her legs, when Maia got on that stage and stripped the people cheered for  _all_ of her. She worked at a place called ECLIPSE, where the motto was "You come to pay, We come to stay.". It was on the more upper part in town and it looked like it was a little hole in the wall but it was anything but; people showed up every night, the slow nights averaging at least 225 people. It was one of the most popular strip club in that part of the country. There was something exhilarating about knowing that a lot of these people came to see you specifically. It did it for her, knowing that these people came down to look at her and the majority would never get a chance to touch her or even see her outside these walls ever again, like the ultimate tease. And if Maia was anything, she was a tease.

Not to mention the pay wasn't half bad either, she managed to work her way through a quarter of her student loans within 4 months of dancing and made on average $600+ every night she worked, but that was just a plus. 

When Maia got on the stage for her it wasn't just about looking sexy, it was about precision, seduction, technique and timing. She didn't just get up there to turn you on, she got up there to impress you. Maia constantly wowed crowds with her effortless drops and dance routine, finding the perfect medium between 'I'm barely trying' and 'You couldn't do this if you tried', she was there to entertain, not just to arouse but shit she definitely knew how to do that too, and it was one of the reasons she kept people coming back. Maia was talented.

 _"And I damn well know it."_ Maia said to herself mentally as she applied the red lipstick to her plump lips and checking to make sure she wasn't shiny as her best friend and roommate, Alec walked up behind her in her mirror smiling down at her, "I see you're feeling a little extra sexy today."

Alec and Maia had been best friends in colleges and moved in together afterwards. When Maia started stripping, she kept it a secret from Alec, not wanting him to be embarrassed or move out but Alec eventually found out because he needed the key in their haven and he was introduced into a world of sensual, freeing, self pleasure and he was immediately enthralled. He came to work less than a week later.

Maia turned around and smiled back, "Oh how can you tell, is it my use of nicer perfume or is it my super sharp cat eye?" He giggled, the glitter on his chest gleaming, "Combine that with that hot red lip you only wear on special nights and you my friend have a recipe for an erotic disaster."

She winked at him and started twisting her hair so that her bouncy curls would be hidden underneath the short black banged wig. Alec sat next to her, putting in his brown eye contact and bobby pinning down his soft brown hair to hide under his bleach blonde wig, "Sometimes, like on slump nights or nights where it doesn't feel worth it, the makeup, the wigs, the contacts, I remind myself how much fun I have when I do this. How I have no other outlet but this to feel this hot and desired and passionate. It fuels me to keep going. You help me too." He says as he applies the eyeliner and Maia looks at him with a mixture of amusement and tenderness, "Don't get all soft on me, we're suppose to be cold and heartless not feeling and loving Alec. Jeez, I thought I was the baby in the bunch."

He rolls his eyes and hits her shoulder playfully before perking up quickly, "Did I tell you my sister's coming tonight? I'm so excited."

Maia raises a perfectly arched eyebrow, Alec had always been super close with his sister, Izzy, but he never understood how he could tell her that he was a stripper and she was so supportive of him that she'd come to see him; it was cute but was always a mix of weird and understanding when it came to Alec's close knit family to her. She looks at him slyly and grins mischievously, "Is your sister hot?" He cringes before she even finishes the statement and deadpans her, "She's my sister. Who do you think I am? A country family fucking Alabamian? I don't call my sister hot."

"Didn't you have a crush on Jace, your adoptive brother for like years?" She says jokingly and Alec death glares at her, "Different. I had just gotten the courage to say the word gay when I crushed on him." She makes an 'mhm' sound and he flicks her off, causing her to laugh as she puts in the hazel contacts, "Okay let me reword: Is your sister pretty? Because you know I'm  _extra_ special to pretty girls. I could give her the official welcome." 

Maia had came out as a lesbian to her parents when she was in her sophomore year of undergraduate and they cut off all monetary help and communication in general with them six months after. She expected it so the pang of losing them wasn't as awful, though it was hard, but Maia had always been the kind who was extremely aware of who she was and would feel no discomfort about it; you either took her gay ass as she was or you took off.

He smirks, "If you get paid to, sure, just don't tell me about it." They both hear the song begin to dwindle down and Maia knows that she's next because her time is always 12 o'clock. She looks over to Alec one more time taking off her robe and revealing a fire red matching set, the bright lacy material over her skin which was covered in body glitter quite literally glistened as she stood to her full height in her 7" heels and he looked at her in awe, "You are gonna make serious money tonight Maia." and they both laugh slightly and Maia lines up at the opening for the curtain as the announcer begins her introduction.

"Keep your hands together for one of our favorites here at Eclipse. She is the hottest thing you'll ever experience, in fact I think you might need to go to the doctor; I don't know if you can handle this  **Fever**."

The song came on, the curtain opened, and her body went into autopilot. The song was Earned It by The Weeknd, artfully chosen by her due to all the sharp beats and lyrics. The song made her feel sexy, which meant the crowd was going to experience on of the best nights. At least they were, until she saw the dark haired girl in the front with the similar red lipstick on and with blazing fire in her eyes, a look that spoke volumes about who she was and pushed every one of Maia's buttons. She was the most attractive girl that had ever came to the club, and Maia wanted to see those eyes in a new circumstance so at that moment she knew they weren't gonna see one of her best shows; They were going to see the best show.

She walked up to the pole circling it, like its a her prey, and jumping up on the pole, pulling herself up quickly, then closing her thighs tightly around the pole and rolling her body down as she swung down, teasing the crowd. She maneuvered her way down and people had already began to throw money on the stage and she walked to center and began to dance, swaying her lips slowly, turning her ass towards the crowd, many people cheering and throwing more money and she sees the girl staring at her, mesmerized and Maia slowly brings herself down into a split, holding the girls eye contact the entire time, and she can almost feel the sexual tension between the two of them. She lifts herself off the floor and goes to the pole and does a spread eagle towards her and the crowd is being to go into cheering hysterics, You can almost spell the desperation of the room, every eye in the room wanted her, but for one of the first times she wanted one of them too. 

This is why she's okay with going through all the trouble of being labelled by a stripper with a negative connotation. What she gets from it, the amount of energy and sheer power she feels when she dances, its like a high. She feels alive, her skin and eyes are brighter, she becomes a force of nature out on the floor. The freedom she feels out there to just let everything she's dealing with go and just let herself feel sexy is something that absolutely no one can take away from her.

As the song was coming to its end Maia did her final trick for that night, climbing to the top and doing tricks like going from upside down to holding herself up with just her arms to sliding down into a split with perfect timing.

It was almost comical how people were throwing their money at her as Maia began picking up her money, laughing at the responses of some of her customers before looking back at the girl. Her light brown skin had a natural blush to it that seemed carry innocence until you looked at those eyes. She was staring at Maia with such a level of intensity that a shiver went down her back. Maia wanted the girl. Bad.

As she went backstage, she couldn't help but feel flustered, she made more money than she currently knew what to do with in that moment, and her libido just cranked back up into action for the first time for centuries and it did so quickly. Alec walked up to her, knowing he was next and smiled at her encouragingly, "Maia that end move! That was phenomenal, there's no way in hell I can follow that up. Only person gonna be cheering out there is Izzy." Maia looks at him, "What does Izzy look like?". He shrugs, "Dark hair, really dark brown eyes, probably wearing red lipstick, she's calls it her trademark. Always has it on."

Fuck.

She nods and goes wide eyed, "Interesting." Alec almost asks her why she was curious but Ragnor, their boss, walks up to her and pulls her aside. "Maia your show was excellent tonight and as always, a lot of people asked for a dance from you and I told them your policy is a one and done performance but there was one young lady who was very persistent." Her head perks up, "Who? Dark haired girl with red lipstick?" His eyebrows raise and he nods surprised, "She's the one, she wanted more a private setting thou-", She cuts him off hiding her money in her secret compartment in her and Alec's shared vanity, "I'm in. Send her to the upstairs room that has a pole and bed in it. I'll be up in 5." He smiles and goes back out to the crowd and he leads the girl to the room and Maia fixes her wig a little more into place and reapplies her lipstick, waiting about two minutes before walking upstairs and opening the door to see the girl standing with her leather jeans one, tight, white bralette crop top, leather jacket and knee-high black boots. 

She turns towards Maia and she has to remind herself to breathe because,  _fuck_. The girl visibly checks Maia out and she gets the same shiver when she looked at her like that after her dance, "Quite the show you put on, you're really,  _really_ good at what you do." and Maia shrugs, "I know." She raises her eyebrow and laughs lightly, "My name's Isabelle." Maia almost slips up and says her name before catching herself, "Fever." Isabelle walks closer to her and smirks, "Does  _Fever_ have a real name?" Maia nods, "She does." Maia admits, "Why does it matter, I'm here to dance not take you on a date." Isabelle laughs (so hotly by the way.), "I was just curious, in case I needed it later."

_Fuck._

That sentence is dripping with an possibility of something spectacular to come and she can't even control how her vagina pulses at the statement. She walks towards the stereo and plays the song, Dangerous Woman by Ariana Grande. She pushes Isabelle down into her seat and smirks at her expression. She jumps up on the pole sliding down to the slow beat of the song and doing tricks with every sudden beat. She stays toward to pole and stays focused on her place, knowing that if she looks at Isabelle, her routine isn't the only thing that's gonna be ruined. She does a middle split with the pole in between her legs and when she looks at Isabelle and sees where her eyes are, Maia almost stops the routine right there. She decides she's had enough and starts crawling over to her eventually standing and beginning to give her a lap dance and the little gasp she lets out when she sits down on her thighs.

Isabelle's hands immediately go to her waist and Maia swiftly turns around putting Izzy's hands above her head and her legs now straddling her, "Did I say you could touch?" Izzy is wordless as she looks down at Maia's very wet vagina and bites her lip and shakes her head. "Ask me to touch me." Maia whispers in her ear and she all but moans. "Can I please touch you?" Izzy says and Maia lets go of her hands and Izzy quickly pulls her body up against hers and due to the immediate friction against her clit and Izzy's stomach, Maia moans and you can feel the shift in the room from teasing to fucking. 

Izzy feels Maia's wetness on her stomach and the urge to touch is ridiculous but Maia beats her to the punch tilting up Isabelle's face and kissing her hard. Izzy moans into her mouth pulling Maia by her waist closer to her and her hands start roaming from her back to her ass and Maia is keening, sliding her tongue across Izzy's lips before sliding her tongue into her mouth, whimpering at the sweet taste of the dark haired girl. The room is starting to get hotter and the music on the stereo is just playing more sexy songs, doing nothing but increasing the urgency to the two girls. Izzy starts kissing her neck and giving her a hickey and Maia involuntarily thrust forward when she bites grinding against Izzy's stomach and she eventually gives up on trying to be subtle and she pulls her up and takes her towards the bed.

Izzy moans underneath her as they resume making out and Maia starts grinding against Izzy's leg and she knows she's not far from the same, "What's your name?" Izzy says and Maia looks at her wildly and eventually tells her, "Maia." Isabelle smiles darkly, "Maia, can I touch you?" She nods and Izzy gets on her knees and pulls Maia's legs towards the edge of the bed and now Izzy's face to face with her pussy and she swipes a finger up still clothed vagina and she can feel her clit pulse and Izzy groans, "I've wanted you from the moment you walked out on that stage. God you were so sexy and you just knew you were." She says as she pulls down the fire red underwear and now she can see the her almost dripping and Izzy's mouth very literally salivates, "Look how wet you are for me." she slides and finger up from her vagina and Maia moans, "Fuck please." Izzy smiles and takes a quick lick up to her clit and Maia's hands move straight into her hair. Izzy begins to flick her tongue back and forth over her clit, sucking on it occasionally but being sure to not do the same thing; she wants to work her over. Izzy begins to grind her body against her tight jeans creating the right amount of friction for herself as she eats Maia out. Maia has become a writhing mess, whispering nonsensical things under her breath as Izzy's tongue works wonders.

She subtly slides a finger into her, causing Maia's back to arch and her grip on Izzy's hair to grip even harder, causing her to moan on her clit and Maia almost cums from that alone. Izzy begins to finger her as she's still working with her clit, and not to mention her own grinding against her pants getting her closer to the cumming. Maia's thighs begin to shake and Izzy knows she's coming close and Izzy starts licking rapidly over the bud of nerves causing Maia to have to put her finger in her mouth from screaming. Izzy not far behind her as the sight of her orgasming made her do the exact same and she feels the wetness of vagina go down to her underwear and she moans over Maia's clit loudly, making her thighs clench from overstimulation.

Izzy climbs on the bed and the duo sits next to each other catching their breath from one of the best orgasms either one of them have had. Izzy takes a piece of paper out of her wallet. "This is my number. Please call me  _whenever_ you need to." Maia smirks, "Would now be a good time? I never did return the favor." Izzy smirks at her and bites her lip.

"Well if you insist."

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed all this gay shit! pls excuse me bc even though im a bi girl, im a bi virgin girl if the smut sux im sorry. comment some shit let me know if you want more hmu on twitter @iispalec or tumblr: darrenchristsupastar.tumblr.com :)


End file.
